Dos hombres un Destino
by Diva97
Summary: Blaine Viaja a NY a recuperar lo que le pertenece pero cierto Ingles hara todo lo posible por consegir el amor de Kurt -
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos bueno este capitulo va a ser algo corto pero voy a actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda .. Besos y saludos –LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE

Acostado en su habitación Blaine pensaba en Kurt , Kurt , kurt .. Y Kurt , se preguntaba como estaría en New York ,si miraría a otros hombre , si se sentía aceptado en Vouge y por ultimo .. Si ahun lo segia amando. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde "la boda" de Ms . Shue y .. Bueno al final no se casaron pero fue la ultima vez que vio a Kurt el estaba tan perfecto como siempre , cabello perfecto , ropa impecable , ojos azules como el cielo y .. su hermoso y perfecto trasero . . Pero lo que Blaine no dejaba de pensar era en el "novio " de Kurt .El se lo dijo cuando están en el asiento del auto , a eso Blaine le preucupaba y lo enfurecía a la ves .

De tan solo pensar en que alguien mas besaría esos labios y su cuello y tocaria ese cuerpo creado por los mismos Dioses de piel de porcelana .. Todo eso le pertenecía a el solamente a el lo enfurecía demasiado pensar en ello y entonces decidió calmarse .

Blaine se acosto en su cama y suspiro – Hay kurt … -Dijo Blaine

De tanto pensar se quedo dormido

Kurt se encontraba fuera de su departamento que compartía con Rachel mirando el hermoso cielo lleno de todas esas estrellas que nunca dejaban de brillar –

Kurt suspiro y dijo en voz baja – Seguro que a Blaine le encantaría ver esto .

Kurt cerro los ojos un momento y siento que su cuerpo se estremecía por la brisa de la noche y comenso a recordad la primera vez que vio esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba , también cuando el le confeso a Blaine que creía que la canción era para el y no para el idiota ese de Gap también cuando Blaine se le declaro fue tan dulce y adorable verlo nervioso y ese beso ..Dios ese beso lo llevo al paraíso , también cuando Blaine lo invito a bailar con el frente a todos en WMHS fue tan valiente y caballeto no le importo lo que pensarían los demás y cuando Tuvieron juntos su primera vez , Blaine fue tierno , caballero como siempre y paciente esa noche fue la mejor noche de su existencia … Pero lo que recordaba mas como si hubiese sido ayer fue cuando Blaine le confeso que estuvo con alguien vio en sus ojos que estaba asustado ,arrepentido y triste y enfadado a la vez .. pero ahun haci el no debió haberlo traicionado de esa manera sin pensar en sus sentimiento y…

Kurt pensó –Pero yo no respondi sus llamadas cuando gano como presidente en WMHS y no lo escuchaba y … Basta kurt deja de sentirte culpable el único culpable aquí es Blaine – suspiro y entro de nuevo a su apartamente .

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levanto temprano y cuando giro para su derecha vio su celular en la mesa de noche y lo miro y miro …

Se levanto de la cama y tomo su celular busco el nombre del contanto y miro su foto , respiro hondo para tener valor cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó en Llamar…

Emm Hola ?-Dijo Kurt ,

Blaine dio un brinco de felicidad y se puso nervioso y dijo..

Ehh hh-ola Kurt soy Blaine – Kurt jadeo de sorpresa y después de un minuto respondió

Hola Blaine como estas ?-

Blaine se calmo y actuo como si hablara con un amigo

Bien bien Kurt .. supongo y tu como están las cosas en New York y Rach ? –dijo Blaine

Bien todo es como me lo esperaba ruido , gente rara como Rachel y yo – rio suavemente – Pero se siente como en casa estoy feliz de estar en un lugar donde puedo ser yo mismo y que me acepten .. olvidando los berriches de Rachel por supuesto .

Blaine solto una risa y dijo – Estoy muy feliz por ti Kurt , llegaras lejos no porque eres " raro " sino porque eres especial , distino , único – suspiro y continuo – Te mereces brillar en Brodway y en Vouge y no tengo ninguna duda de que lo cumpliras porque haci eres tu kurt ..

La sonrisa de Kurt aumentaba cada vez mas cuando Blaine hablaba pero lo interrumpió y dijo-

Extrañe tu voz Blaine – dijo un distraído Kurt que se maldecía a si mismo .

Yo igual Kurt no saves cuanto – respondió Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

Blaine ?..Porque me llamaste –

Y-yo yo emm solo quería saber como estabas Kurt –Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo pero Blaine lo interrumpió de nuevo ..

Puedo preguntarte algo Kurt ?-

Emm si claro –

Como lo conociste ?- Dijo con una voz llena de coriosidad y tristesa

Kurt abrió los ojos , eso lo tomo desprevenido pero igual respondió ..

Te refieres a Adam ?

Si –

Bueno cuando entre a NYADA , estaba mirando unos carteles de los coros y grupos y el apareció intendome convencer a que me una a su club .. me sorpendio ver que savia mucho de mi me dijo que me escucho cantar en la presentación donde me aceptaron y entre .. y –Blaine lo interrumpio

Kurt el te confeso que te ama ?

Kurt respiro hondo y respondió

Si si algo haci –

Blaine apretó los dientes y siguió preguntando

Y tu ?-

Kurt se quedo pensando y le respondió con una pregunta

A que viene todo esto ?-

No me respondiste –

Emm bueno si –

Estan saliendo ? –

No .. supongo no formalisamos nada –

Que bueno que estes feliz … o no ? el te hace feliz ?- pregunto tristemente Blaine

Pues si supongo me ayudo a instalarme y me dio consejos fue muy amable conmigo … Blaine?- pregunto

Si ?- Blaine estaba rojo de furia quería romperle la cara al imbécil ese volvió a respirar y se sorpendio con al pregunta que Kurt le hizo .

Y Tu ? –

Emm yo no no estoy con nadie –

Como se llamaba ?

Eli C. – dijo nervioso

Lo besaste ?-

Si –

Hicieron el amor ?- Blaine contesto rápidamente

Fue solo sexo Kurt … Nada de compara con nuestra primera vez juntos Kurt –

Espero que ganen las Nacionales y tengas un solo como te lo mereces– Kurt cambio de tema

Gracias Kurt .. Adios Kurt

Adios Blaine –Blaine solto un grito que estaba aguantando desde que Kurt le hablo de Adam cuando se calmo se dirigio a darse una ducha .

Kurt se quedo mirando la foto de contacto de Blaine le dio un beso en la pantalla y fue a despertar a Rachel que se levantaría de mal humor y le gritaría … Aunque esa llamada le cambio el dia .


	2. El Viaje - Parte 1

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Blaine se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de WMHS mientras pensaba lo que Kurt le había contando sobre Adam y se preguntaba… Sera mas alto ? Cantara mejor ? Habrá besado a Kurt ? .. Lo último hizo que a Blaine apretara la mandíbula con fuerza.

Me encantaría estar allí y protegerlo de ese idiota que seguro querrá aprovecharse de el .. Kurt es muy inocente y no se sabe defender solo – Pensaba Blaine

Eyy Blaine – grito Finn y corrió hacia Blaine

Hola Finn que sucede ?-Se detuvo y los dos continuaron caminando.

Emm solo quería saludarte te sientes bien ?-

Si bien –

Pues infórmaselo a tu rostro –

Emm estaba pensando es todo – Blaine suspiro

Porque me suena a "Kurt" todo eso ?—

Blaine suspiro y dijo – Esta mañana no lo llame y bueno .. Hablamos

Ajam .. y de que ?—

De todo me conto sobre cómo se siente en New York y …. Sobre Adam ?— Blaine apretó la mandíbula y los puños

Adam ?- quien demonios es Adam ?—Pregunto confundió finn

…Su novio – escupió con aire de desprecio Blaine – Seguro es uno de esos chicos ricos que se acuestan con todos .. seguro estará utilizando a kurt –

El no es importante para Kurt –

Que?- como sabes eso ?- ni siquiera lo conoces –

Kurt nunca me hablo de el y Ku…-Interrumpio Blaine

Es porque esta en New York Finn – dijo Blaine con un tono triste

Sabes porque lo se ?- - continuo Finn porque cuando el te conoció me llamo al otro día y me conto todo … y el se encontraba en Dalton .. – Blaine abrió los ojos y sonrió .

Hablas enserio ?—pregunto ilusionado Blaine

Si si enserio ese día no paro de hablar de ti .. que Blaine tiene una hermosa voz .. que Blaine tiene unos hermosos ojos . Blaine esto Blaine aquello, me hizo poner celoso es por eso cuando te conocí quería romperte la cara - termino decir Finn a Blaine que sonreía como un niño.

Ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida Finn , extraño esos tiempos sabes?- , me encantaría ir donde esta Kurt y abrasarlo y decirle que lo siento y que lo sigo amando como el primer día y .. Romperle la cara a Adam y hacerle ver que Kurt es mío y..-Finn interrumpió esta vez

Entonces hazlo Blaine .. Tomate el primer avión y Ve a buscarlo no permitas que te lo robe ese idiota –

Pero.. pero La escuela y .. –

Yo hablare con Figgins y el Ms Shue tu ve y cuida a mi hermanito de ese – Blaine sonrio y abraso a Finn y dijo

Gracias Finn , eres como un hermano para mi y … -

Si ,, si si yo también te quiero Blaine y ve a buscar a Kurt – dijo fin riendo

Ok .. esto fue corto lo se .. pero actualice 4 historias Dios .. los amo kisses


	3. El Viaje - Parte 2

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen .

Hola este capitulo sera muy corto ... Lo siento estoy en epoca de Examanes .. Espero que les guste ..

/ Redacta Blaine /

Tome el primer avion a New York , realmente estoy asustado pero muy entusiasmado a la vez quiero ver a Kur de nuevo .. Ver esos ojos azules que me vovlvieron loco desde la primera vez que los vi , esa hermosa sonrisa, .. y Todo de el .

Pero que pasa si Kurt no quiere verme y ahun peor , que ya se olvido de mi y esta con el estupido ingles ese .

Redato yo :

Blaine salio del auropuerto y tomo el taxi y se dirigio al departamento Hummel - Berry .

Kurt se encontraba en su departamente solo , Rachel salio con Brody y Adam no lo habia llamado parecia molesto con el pero eso ya no le importaba , lo unico que le importaba era BLAINE , BLAINE y solo BLAINE y esa llamada en la mañana lo hizo pensar muchas cosas una de ellas era que segia enamorado de Blaine como el primer dia .

Kurt se dirigio a prender la television cuando de pronto golpearon la puerta , el suspiro y dijo .

Ya voy ! - Creyendo que era Rachel - Porque no llevas tus llaves no puedo siempr... - Se congelo cuando abrio la puerta y hay estaban , esos ojos , esa sonrisa nerviosa , y el , Blaine.

Blaine se puso mas nervioso , pero tomo un poco de aire y dijo .

Eh .. em Hola Kurt - dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado

Eh .. eh Blaine que , pero que haces aqui - dijo muy sorprendido Kurt

Yo , yo solo queria venir a verte te extrañaba demaciado y si te molesto esta bien .. yo yo puedo em - Kurt lo sorpendio con un abrazo , Blaine cerro los ojos y enterro su cara en el cuello de Kurt respirando su aroma , y correspondiendole el abrazo

Yo tambien te extrañaba Blaine , tu nunca me molestas - Dijo apartandose y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pase .

Pasa Blaine - dijo muy sonriente

Blaine asintio con una sonrisa y luego un silencio incomodo cayo entre ellos , Luego de unos segundos Kurt decidio romperlo .

Y Blaine como estas ? -

Bien Kurt , bien em estas solo ?- Kurt se sonrojo y asintio

Si Rachel salio con Brodry y creo que tardaran en lle... - Blaine agarro del brazo a Kurt y lo atrajo hacia el y envolvio sus brasos en su cintura y sus labios se encontraba a centimetros con respiracion ajitada.

Emm Blaine que hacez ?-Kurt bajo la mirada con un leve sonrojo

Algo que deceo hacer tiempo - Blaine gimio - Kurt por favor .. Dejame besarte - dijo Blaine con una mirada llena de amor y de deseo a la vez

Em .. somos amigos .. y ..y - Kurt se mordio el labio ya no podia mas el tambien se moria por volver a besarlo - Yo tambien Blain-e-e n-ooo- save-s cuanto - dijo Kurt colocando una mano en su cuello atrayendolo hacia el , Blaine gimio y atrajo mas cerca a Kurt de su cintura .

El beso no era de esos besos tiernos y dulces era uno lleno de deseo y pasion .

Una mano de Blaine bajo por la cintura de Kurt , dirigiendose a su trasero al cual apreto y acaricio ..

B-blaine - gimio Kurt - De-teente .. - Kurt acabo el beso con respiracion agitada .

Se que tambien te mueres por esto Kurt .. por favor quiero hacerte el amor - beso de nuevo a Kurt quien se dejo llevar por unos segundos luego de pasarse por su mente en nombre de "ADAM " .

Kurt se alejo de Blaine y con la respiracion agitada dijo ..

Yo .. yo Blaine .. yo estoy con Adam .. yo - Blaine lo interrumpio con un beso

No hablemos de el por favor -

Es que Blaine no puedo hacerle esto a el - Suspiro y continuo - No puedo perdona .

Blaine se quedo pensando un minuto mirandole directamente a los ojos y luego de unos minutos tomo las manos de Kurt y las beso y dijo .

No importa cuanto tiempo me tome Kurt , yo peleare por ti , esperare por ti , hare cualquier cosa por ti - se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente - Yo siempre te amare y no permitire que nadie te lastime y se que fue mi culpa todo esto - suspiro - pero no me dare por vencido haci de facil por que tu - le susurro al odio - Eres mio Kurt Hummel - le dio un beso en la mejilla y de dirigio haci la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa y antes de irse le sonrio y le giñio un ojo y cerro la puerta traz de el .

Kurt se dirigio al sillon en shock y se recosto y luego de recordar lo que paso una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro " dede cuando Blaine se volvio tan pervertido " suspiro y cerro los ojos , despues se quedo dormido

Fue corto lose y seguro con HORRRORES PERO SE ME ROMPIO EL TECLADO PERDON :( Besos


	4. Conociendo a la Competencia - Parte 1

_**Glee no me pertenece**_

_**Perdón por demorar pero ya termino la otra historia y seguiré con esta ok ¿ .. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura **___

Blaine salió del departamento con la respiración agitada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo Kurt le correspondió el beso y gimió por él , eso le daba más esperanzas de volverlo a tener entre sus brazos .

Blaine suspiro y vio que estaba por hacerse de noche entonces decidió que tendría que buscar donde pasar la noche.

Después por suerte del encontró un pequeño departamento a dos cuadras de el de Kurt era una ventaja ya que podía estar cerca de Kurt , mas cerca que el estúpido Ingles.

Un golpe en su puerta despertó a Kurt pero este lo ignoro aun adormilado en su sillón , pero el golpe sonó mas fuerte y Kurt gimió con fastidio y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rachel porque demonios siempre olvidas tus llaves ¿- dijo Kurt en un tono molesto

Lo siento Kurt pero tu sabes .. Brody – sonrió Rachel

Si lo se lo sé , solo pasa de una vez –

Estabas durmiendo , te enfermaste o algo ¿-

No Rachel y si lo estuviera no lo hubieras notado por lo despistada que eres – dijo Kurt con un suspiro

Oye ¡ no es verdad yo si me preocupo por ti –

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Kurt le sonrió y luego bajo la mirada hacia sus manos .

Hey , espera esa mirada… La eh visto antes – Dijo Rachel curiosa y preocupada a la vez

Emm no se de que estas hablando – dijo Kurt nervioso mirando hacia un costado

Si claro , Kurt te conozco vamos cuéntale a mamá Rach que paso – sonriéndole

Kurt rodeo los ojos y suspiro , pensó bien en lo que diría y solo lo dijo ..

Blaine vino a verme y me beso .. Bueno nos besamos .. y – Rachel lo interrumpió

Que? Blaine? Pero como ?- Dijo sorprendida

En un avión ? – dijo con sarcasmo Kurt

Hay sí que gracioso… Espera Te beso ? es decir se besaron ? – grito Rachel

Kurt rodeo los ojos de nuevo y con sus dedos se masajeaba su frente .

Si Rachel , nos besamos fue algo tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar , bueno si lo hice me deje llevar pero igual .. no se Rachel esta cambiado y cuando nos separamos yo le dije que estaba con Adam y que no podía hacerle esto a el , me dijo que no se daría por vencido asi de fácil porque yo .. em yo .-

Tu que ?- Pregunto con curiosidad Rachel

Que yo era suyo – sonrojándose

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Rachel comenzó a hablar

Sabes que significa eso no ? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Emm –

Que el aun te ama tonto, desde que vivimos aquí no paraste de pensar si el te extrañaba o si te amaba aun, vamos Kurt no te das cuenta? El vino por ti solo por ti –

Rachel yo .. yo estoy con Adam y –

KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL ¡ no vengas con esas tonterías, yo te escuche llorar todas las noches desde que el te engaño y se que tu todavía lo amas si el se equivoco Kurt pero te pidio perdón te espero y vino por ti no puedes dejarlo pasar ,- Dijo Rachel exasperada

Kurt estuvo escuchando prestando atención a lo que dijo Rachel era verdad el aun lo amaba pero él le prometió fidelidad a Adam , el lo amaba y lo espero y el entendio lo suyo con Blaine y lo consolo varias noche cuando recordaba lo que le hizo Blaine , No NO el no podía hacerle eso a Adam

Rachel entiendo lo que dices pero yo ya tome mi decisión y espero que la respetes – se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca

Kurt se acostó en su cama y intento no pensar en nada solo cerrar sus ojos y nada mas .

Kurt se despertó temprano en la mañana y cuando se dirigía a darse una ducha escucho unas voces en la sala eran Rachel .. y.. Adam ..

Kurt se puso nervioso entro al cuarto de baño y luego de tomarse el tiempo para despertar y hacer su rutina de cremas se dirigió a la sala

Buen día Kurt – dijo Rachel

Buenos Días Rachel , Adam – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Adam se acercó y le dio un tierno beso y le surero en el oído .

Buenos días hermoso –

Eso hizo que Kurt recordara las palabras de Blaine la noche anterior

/ Tu eres mío Kurt Hummel /

Kurt suspiro y invito a Adam a sentarse para que desayunaran.

Luego de unos minutos golpearon la puerta y Rachel dijo – Yo voy ¡

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola con un gesto de sorpresa y preocupación

Emm em Blaine Hola – dijo nervioso

Hola Rach como estas – dijo Blaine abrazándola

Bien bien que haces aquí en New York ?-

Bueno quise tomarme un tiempo para mí y ya sabes estar con Kurt – dijo sonrojado

Em bueno quieres pasar ?

Si claro gracias , Permiso – dijo dirigiéndose a la sala

Pero cuando llego no le gustó nada lo que vio

Adam estaba sulfurándole a Kurt en su oído mientras que el se encontraba sonrojado

Tosió haciendo que ambos giraran a verlo uno con sorpresa y nervioso y otro con una ceja alzada

Em Kurt es Blaine el ..

Con que tu eres Blaine – interrumpió Adam - Me hablaron maravillas de ti es un placer – dijo levantándose y acercándose a Blaine ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa falsa

Blaine la acepto con la misma sonrisa y dijo

Emm diría lo mismo pero temo que Kurt nunca me hablo de ti – Ambos se apretaron la mano mas fuerte y luego se soltaron .

Adam examino a Blaine de pie a cabeza poco disimulado con una sonrisa de " no eres competencia para mi "

Kurt se levantó también y saludo a Blaine con una sonrisa y un abrazo que fue correspondió

Hola Blaine –

Hola Kurt .. el es ?- fingiendo no saber quien era

Adam mi .. novio – Dijo como un susurro lo ultimo

Rachel corto el incómodo momento de nuevo y hablo

Bueno que tal si vamos a tomar algún Helado todos? o al cine ? Por primera vez estamos todos Kurt con su novio, y nosotros sus "mejores amigos" –

_**Perdón por cortarlo pero no me alcanza el tiempo prometo actualizar rápido… QUE PIENSAN DE ADAM CHICOS ? **_


End file.
